


Winsome (Solangelo AU)

by americanpsycho2727



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Nico di Angelo, Engaged, Engagement, Engagement Party, Established Relationship, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gay, Hotels, Hugs, LGBT, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Marriage, New York City, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Original Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Child(ren), Party, Protective Will Solace, Rough Kissing, Submissive Nico, True Love, Weddings, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpsycho2727/pseuds/americanpsycho2727
Summary: win·somegenerally pleasing and engaging often because of a childlike charm and innocencein which nico & will are getting married and have an engagement party.note: if the 'ending' seems off/rushed or whatever, that's because it is. I don't think I can really write this story anymore, so we'll just leave the plot as the engagement party.





	1. They're Engaged & Nico's Still In His Emo Phase.

"Nico come on, we're gonna be late if you're not ready yet." I called over my fiancé. He was in front of the dressing table mirror fixing his hair, which seemed perfect to me. He was brushing his hair repeatedly, unsure of how to keep it. Overall it was black but he dyed part of it red, since he likes to experiment. He was wearing a black and white suit, whereas I was wearing a gold and white suit. I just brushed my hair once and I didn't even think twice about it. 

"I need to fix my hair, Will. Be patient." Nico replied. I walked over and sat on our bed, behind where Nico was fixing his hair.

"Your hair is perfectly fine Nico. Stop worrying. You look amazing." Nico hesitated, but stopped brushing his hair and took one last glance in the mirror. I caught a glimpse of the mirror and saw that he was blushing. It's really adorable how we're engaged and he still blushes when I compliment him. He turned around and walked up to me. "You really think so?" He said barely even audible. He looked at me in the eye, so he would know if I was lying or not. 

It's because he grew up not having anyone to love him. With his mom and sister dead, and a father whose always traveling due to work and couldn't spend much time with him. He got bullied at school. He thought everyone hated him, especially since he's gay. He believed that no one loved him, sometimes he even questions if I even love him or not. And honestly, I can't blame him, but I wish he would understand how much I love him, and how much I would sacrifice for him. 

"Of course baby. You always look amazing." I pulled him closer for a kiss. His lips tasted sweet like cinnamon. He immediately kisses me back and deepens the kiss. His lips and mine fight for dominance, but I win. I bite his lips and wrap my hands around him. "Mmm." He moans into my lips. His lips were soft and he smelled like lavender. 

"Have you been using my soap?" I broke the kiss before we could get distracted any further. He turned away from me and walked back to the dressing table. 

"No... " He opened a drawer and took out a pair of socks. 

"I know you're lying, but I don't mind if you used it." I got off the bed and walked to our bedroom door. I opened it and turned around, "Nico, you ready yet?" He finished putting on his socks, "yeah," and walked out of the bedroom behind me. 

We walked down the stairs to the hallway, and passed the kitchen, towards the front door. Honestly the thought that we share a house and we're getting married soon makes me smile. "You go and get into the car, I'm going to drink some water." I told Nico. I watched as Nico put on his black and white converse, "Nico, you don't wear a suit with converse." I commented. 

He glared at me, "I wore a suit, don't push it." I frowned, "Nico, you wanted to wear a suit." He smiled, "exactly". He looked very amused, and adorable. He's so adorable when he's amused. "That doesn't make sense." I replied. 

"You don't make sense." Came back Nico's childish response. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I heard the front door open and close. Nico must have gone out to the car. After I drank it, I rinsed the glass and turned off all the lights. I walked back to the front door and put on my shoes, and decided against wearing a jacket.

I opened the front door and went outside. The fresh air felt great, even though it was quite chilly. I locked the door, then shoved the keys into my suit pocket. I started walking towards the car. 

When I got to the car, I wasted no time getting inside and starting the car. Nico was still putting his seatbelt on, since he always insists to find a good song on the radio first. His mind is literally always on music. I swear to god he has never gone one day in his life without music. I put on my seatbelt just before we were about to leave. "Will, why didn't you bring a jacket? You're always telling me to bring a jacket you hypocrite." Nico said as I pulled away from our driveway. 

"I'll be fine Nico." I reassured my fiance. We started driving away from our home to the city. It was a long way to go. "Will, are we going to make it? It's 5:00. I don't want to be late to our engagement party." Nico started to worry. This is just how he deals with being nervous. He starts to worry about how many things could possibly go wrong. 

"Nico, everything is going to be okay. Just focus on the music, don't be nervous." I said. 

Nico nodded and made the radio slightly louder but soon frowned, "I hate this song." It was a Taylor Swift song. "Then change it." I rolled my eyes. Damn, that boy. Hates Taylor Swift, yet I still love him. 

Not saying that I'm a huge fan of her, but I guess she's alright. Nico kept skimming through the channels until he found one that was playing a song he actually liked. And it was a classic might I add. And by classic, I mean it was an emo classic. 

Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. 

"Fuck yes, I love this song." Nico muttered under his breath. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "I know you do baby." He blushed the second he heard what I said. "Aw you look so cute when you blush." I said, trying to stay focused on the road. 

"I am not cute." Nico protested. He always argues with me when I call him cute. He doesn't think he's attractive. When I first met him, he had no respect or love for himself. He was so isolated, and antisocial. But over the years that I've known him, he has changed a lot. He respects himself and is more social nowadays. But he still doesn't believe he's attractive. I have yet to convince him of that. 

"Yes you are Nico. You just don't believe it." I told him. I want him to believe in himself, I need him to do this for himself. Nico looked down at the floor of the car, "I'm not cute Will. I'm just that one person whose always alone. I never had friends, and I pushed everyone who ever wanted to be friends with me away. Everyone hated me, I am not cute, I'm pathetic."

"Nico-" I tried to speak, but Nico cut me off," I'm sorry Will. I'm such a disgrace." I wish he'd at least believe in himself, and not dwell on what other people have said to him. He's not a disgrace, he's flawless. Well I mean technically he does have one flaw, the fact that he doesn't believe in himself, but that doesn't count.

"Nico, you're not a disgrace okay. You are beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. Nico, I love you. I've loved you for so many years. I was and still am so happy that you said yes when I asked you to marry me. You're so flawless, and I know you can accomplish whatever you want to, but I wish you would trust and believe in yourself." 

Nico stared at me in awe, "I love you too." I smiled and pecked him on his lips when we had to stop at a red light. 

About an hour later we were almost at our destination, and we're actually on time. Nico fell asleep halfway through the ride, so I haven't bothered him. I left the radio on because he likes it that way. Falling asleep and waking up to music. Unless it's Taylor Swift or One Direction, or what he likes to call, 'shitty music.'

Don't tell him this, but I know that he is secretly okay with Taylor Swift and One Direction's music. He just says he doesn't like them, he hates them, because he doesn't give any fucks about mainstream music, and they're like the biggest mainstream artists and he hates that. 

"Are we there yet?" An adorably sleepy voice asked, bringing me back from my thoughts. I turned my head to see Nico rubbing his eyes. He looked so adorable, especially in a suit. "No. We have like half an hour or something to go." I replied. 

Nico soon occupied himself by skimming through the radio stations. He eventually found a station that was playing a song with listening to. And honestly, I'm amazed that he'll admit to liking this song, it's pretty mainstream in my opinion. 

Starboy by The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk 

"I can't wait until we get there. Will, I'm so bored." I chuckled, he usually loved long car rides, but I think he just wanted to go to the party. Apparently, Nico could be very fond of parties if he wanted to. Especially if it's in the city or some fancy place.

Yeah, shocking, I know. A man who wears suits with converse loves fancy things. He always tries to clean up his best. He's the one, out of us, who takes the longest to get ready for anything. His main priority is his hair, he loves to mess around and experiment with his hair.

"I can't wait either. I'm just so nervous." I told Nico. I saw Nico tense up. He always tenses up when I say I'm nervous about something because it makes him feel more nervous. I looked at him, "Nico, it's okay to be nervous. Just because we're both nervous, doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen." I saw Nico relax a little. 

"You're right." He mumbled quietly. "I just can't help worrying. What if my father doesn't want to see me? What if-" I cut him off. I couldn't stand him still thinking that everyone hates him. "Nico, no one hates you, I'm sure your father would love to see you. Everyone's going to be there to celebrate us. We're getting married, Nico."

Nico nodded and kept fidgeting with his phone. "We have to be there soon or less we're going to be late Will." Nico told me. I looked at him and smiled, just for a split second before getting my eyes back on the road.

"We'll be there in time." I assured him, as he went back to skimming through the radio stations.


	2. It's Been Years Since His Confession, But Percy's Still Not Over It.

Soon enough, we arrived at our destination. Our engagement party was being held at a fancy hotel, here in the city. For some reason, this hotel just reminds me of Las Vegas, because this looks like those huge hotels in Vegas. Lights and everything. Nico and I chose this hotel in particular because it's close to the airport, so it's easier for our guests. And it looks fucking amazing inside. 

It was a pretty expensive hotel to pick, but it's worth it. We entered the parking lot and I quickly parked the car. "Nico, are you ready to go?" I asked my fiancé, who was frantically running his hand through his hair in nervousness. "Yes. No. I don't know." Nico panicked. I rolled me eyes, took off my seatbelt and leaned over and swept all his worries away with a kiss. 

He immediately kissed back with passion. "It's going to be okay, I got you." I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I brought my hands up to his hair. His beautiful hair. I ran my hands gently through his hair, careful enough to not mess up anything. After a moment we broke apart. 

"Are you ready now?" I asked him. He hesitated, but said, "I am now." I dragged myself out of the car, as did Nico. I locked the car, and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel with Nico, the love of my life. We walked side by side, with Nico walking cautiously just because he's still extremely nervous. I don't want him to feel afraid or scared of anything. Especially with going to a party meant for us. I reached out and intertwined our hands. He looked at me and I pecked him on the lips. 

"Aw, you're blushing! That's adorable. We've been together for almost six years." I could just see Nico's face get redder than before, which I didn't think was possible. "I'm not blushing!" Nico tried to defend himself. He pulled his hands away from mine and covered his cheeks with them, trying to hide to fact that he's blushing. 

"Yes you are! Stop covering your face, you look so adorable." I teased him. I pulled away his hands from his face, "I am not cute, Solace." He tried to sound convincing, but he can't hide the fact that he's cute, I mean he can deny it. I intertwined our hands yet again as we continued to walk to the front door.

They sky seemed to be getting darker like any other day. And chillier too. "Are you cold, Nico?" I asked my fiance. He looked at me, "No. Are you?" I shook my head. We walked up towards the door to the hotel, and I opened the door and let Nico go inside first. When we walked in, we were welcomed with warm air, and we saw that the lobby was quiet fancy and empty. There was barely any people here. 

Nico was about to walk to the left, but I stopped him, dragging him to the right, "It's this way babe." I said, trying to make Nico blush. And boy did he did blush. "You're blushing again." I said as I lead him to the so called, ballroom, where our engagement party was being held.

"Shut up Sunshine." I felt the heat rise up to my own face. He rarely even called me Sunshine anymore. He stopped calling me that for some reason, but every time he did call me Sunshine, I'd blush like a mad man. 

"Whatever." I mumbled as we made our way to the front of a gigantic door. The doors to our engagement party. On the other side of this door stood everyone who came to congratulate us. "I don't know if I can do this, Will." Nico looked at me very nervously. He looked like he was afraid of what lay beyond this door. As if this was a door that led to our future. A door that holds our path in life. And what shall happen in the future. 

Which it was.

"Nico, baby, every is going to be okay. I'll be right there with you. I won't let anything happen to you." I caressed his face brought my lips to his, for a short, reassuring kiss. Nico was still trembling with nervousness, but said, "okay, let's go." I sent a smile to my fiancé as I opened the door and we walked inside. 

As we entered the ballroom, there were cheers, and people hollering. I could see Nico blushing like crazy, as we were walking around to find our friends first. Plus everyone was looking at us, and congratulating us on our engagement.

"Hey, Will! Nico!" Came a familiar voice. I turned around to see my brother, Austin, walking towards us. I smiled, remembering all the memories of when I was a young boy, and Austin and I used to do everything together. "Hey. " I say casually, even though I haven't seen him for a long time. Especially since, I've spent the past forever with Nico. "Oh, hi." Nico said awkwardly. He never really was a social person, lets be real.

Nico stood close by me, as Austin started to ask us questions. "So you two are getting married, and you never bothered to call me! Will, I expected more from you than just a fancy invitation to your engagement party and your wedding." Austin said, causing me to laugh. "I'm serious Will!" Austin playfully said. Nico rolled his eyes, probably remembering how childish my brother can be. "Where's Kayla?" Nico asked Austin. 

Nico was closer to Kayla then he was to Austin. Probably because every time something happened Kayla would side with him, and Austin would agree with me. And I mean Kayla wasn't childish like Austin. "Kayla is busy talking to Lou Ellen and Cecil, last I saw her." Austin recalled. "Did dad come?" I asked Austin, and frankly I don't know if I wanted dad to be here or not. 

"Dad did come." Austin said, looking at me curiously, possibly trying to read my face for signs of emotions. Nico was looking at me as well, "Will, are you okay?" I nodded quickly, as Austin just shrugged and said, "well, I should probably leave you two to talk to your other guests. Oh and congratulations. " With that he walked away. Austin was never good with understanding feelings or emotions. but on the other hand, Nico understood me very well. 

"Will, are you sure you're fine?" Nico asked me one last time. I nodded, trying to reassure my fiancé. "I'm fine, baby." I pecked him on the cheek, and smiled as soon as he turned red. We were about to keep waking but we got interrupted. "Nico! Will! It's so good to see you guys again. Even if I'm not your type." I rolled my eyes as Percy walked over and winked. "Are you ever going to let it go Percy?" Nico raised an eyebrow. Percy just shook his head, "nope," and chuckled. 

"That's all he was talking about, while we were driving here." Someone chimed in. It was Annabeth. She was holding a little girl's hand. Aw. She looked about 3 or 4 years old. "Ha, he must aggravate you so much." Nico said. Annabeth nodded, "but I still love him. And congratulations on your engagement, you two." I was about to ask about the little girl, I'm assuming it's their daughter, but I didn't.

"Mommy, who are they." A quiet, yet sweet voice asked. The little girl asked Annabeth. "Oh, this is your dad and I's friend Nico, and his fiancé Will. Remember I told you that we came to celebrate their engagement?" The little girl nodded and hid behind Annabeth. Fuck me now, this girl is so adorable.

"This is Percy and I's daughter, Elizabeth." Annabeth said, gesturing to her daughter. "Nice to meet you." I told Elizabeth. But didn't say anything. "She's really shy." Percy commented. "It was nice to see you guys again." Nico finally said. "But we have to go now." I finished for him. We left Percy, Annabeth and their daughter, and walked side by side to meet more friends of ours who we haven't seen in forever. 

The next people we talked to were Jason and Piper. They were very happy and excited for us. "I can't believe you two are finally getting married! It's been like forever since we last saw you guys." Piper gushed. Okay, that was our fault that no one has seen us in like forever. Probably because Nico and I went to different colleges than them. And then we both switched colleges, so we could be closer, because long distance relationships just aren't our thing. And then after that we moved, and then me moved again because I asked Nico to marry me. 

"Well we moved a lot, and we, um, never really told anyone." Nico said shyly, blushing for some reason. Jason and Piper just shrugged in agreement that, that's the reason we haven't seen anyone in forever. "Makes sense." Jason said as they walked away.

Meeting everyone again was such a drag. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing everyone again, but I hate how repetitive it is. Well at least they're not like those relatives who, every time you meet them, ask you the same questions over and over. They act like they care, but then they forget everything. Like if you're not going to remember, just don't ask. Do you need to ask me what grade I'm in, every time you see me? How old I am? 

"Will? Is everything alright?" Nico asked me, concerned. Probably because I stopped walking out of nowhere and am just standing in the middle of the room, with people staring at me. I snapped out of my daze, "yeah, I'm fine. I was lost in my thoughts." I continued walking with Nico, shrugging off the stares I was getting. They weren't judging me, they were just concerned.

"What were you thinking of?" Nico asked in the most adorable voice ever. Even more adorable then Elizabeth's, and boy, was her voice adorable. "I was just thinking of how I don't like repetitive things. I don't like the repeating and answering the same questions over and over. But the only thing I like, no love, the only thing I love no matter what, is you." I barely even whispered that last part. I could see Nico look at me, red as a tomato.

Suddenly Nico said, to no one in particular, "we'll be right back," and dragged me by the hand to the back of the ballroom, and into the bathroom. The one that no one was supposed to use. But, I don't think Nico cared as he pushed me into the door and slammed his lips into mine.


	3. Hades May Or May Not Be Homophobic.

The kiss was long and passionate, and Nico, for some odd reason, tasted like chocolate and mint. Mint chocolate. And I absolutely loved it. "Mmm." I moaned into his lips, as his hand was tangled in my now messed up blonde hair. 

He pulled on my hair, as he deepened the kiss, taking control of it. With one of my hands around his neck, I put another around his waist, and pulled my fiancé closer, so that the only thing keeping us apart were our clothes. "Fuck, Will..." Nico mumbled, as I used my strength to push him into the door, instead of me. We continued to kiss for what seemed like forever, until we could hear people looking and asking for us, back in the ballroom. 

"We should probably go back." Nico said. He blushed as I touched his hair to fix it up, and then proceeded to do the same with my hair. We tried to make sure we didn't look like we just made out. "Yeah we should." I said when we both looked decent enough. 

"No, Will wait!" Nico pulled me back from opening the door. I looked at him with a confused face, "why?" He looked down at his, but still held onto my hand, in a nervous but cute way. I decided to walk to him and hug him. He was nervous at first, but soon enough he started to relax to my touch. 

"Baby, it's okay. You don't need to be shy. You can tell me anything." I whispered gently to him. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, that made him look absolutely stunning. "What did you mean when you said the only thing you are okay with, no matter what, is me?" He said hesitantly.

Jesus Christ. I have made up my life's goal right now. It is to get Nico to believe that I love him, and to not question me. I need him to trust me. He doesn't deserve to feel like he's being lied to. He shouldn't have to worry about betrayal, yet here he is. We've been together for so long, and I just wish, he understood my love for him. And I know he loves me just as much. Cause if he didn't, he'd probably ignore me, like he ignores everyone else. Besides Reyna and Hazel though. 

"Nico, I told you that I love you. I don't care if we do the same things over and over. I don't care if we have some repetitive routine. I just need you. I want you. I love you. I always had and I always will. Don't worry about losing me, I will always be here for you." As I said that, I saw what I think were tears of joy and happiness, on Nico's face. He was crying because of what I said? 

We continued to hug, but Nico clutched onto me, not letting me go. I wish he'd never let me go. "I love you too." Nico eventually said when he stopped crying. He looked at me, while I was wiping away all his tears, so we could go back to our engagement party. "Are you ready to go back?" I asked my love. He nodded, as I interlocked our hands and made way to the bathroom door, and lead my fiancé back to the ballroom.

When we reentered, our family and friends were waiting for us. Some were talking to each other, while others were enjoying the food that was put out for everyone. "Do you want to eat something?" I asked my fiancé, who nodded. "Alright." There were tables placed, so that up to seven people could sit at one table. Obviously there was one reserved for Nico, his father, my father, Hazel, Persephone, my mom, and I. Funny how we didn't talk to anyone of them yet.

Apparently, my siblings weren't deemed worthy. It's probably because I have too many siblings, so it wouldn't be fair to just have one of them. And it's not like they even mind. 

"Okay, come on let's go get food." I pulled Nico towards the table full of food. "What are you going to take?" He asked me, looking at awe at the amount of food there was to choose from. "I don't know, maybe some rice, shrimp and I have no idea what half this stuff even is." I grabbed two of the plates from one side of the table, and handed one to Nico. He accepted it gladly and stood next to me, as we decided what to take.

I decided to take rice and shrimp, so I grabbed the spoons, and put rice and shrimp on my plates, "Nico do you want some?" I asked my fiancé. "I just want rice, no shrimp." He answered me, as I put rice onto his plate as well.

We continued to look at all the food to decide what to take. "Maybe I'll just take chicken and spaghetti." He helped himself to some chicken and spaghetti, offering me some spaghetti as well, which I agreed to. "I honestly don't know what to take, so I'm done. How about you?" I looked at Nico.

"I'm good." We started walking over to wear all the tables were set out. "Nico, the tables this way." I lead the way to our "assigned" table. It was a much bigger table, and it gave us way more foot room than the other tables. It was different, and unique from the others, probably because Nico and I, and I quote, "we're the guests of honor". 

Whatever that meant. 

We decided to sit next to each other, obviously, since there wasn't any reserved seats. Before we sat down, we put our plates down on the table, and I pulled out Nico's chair for him, and let him sit down first. "Gods, you're such a gentleman, Will." I blushed at his words. 

"Shut up." I sat myself down, as the announcer announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please help yourself to some food, that would be great. Take the time now to sit down and enjoy your meal and talk to your families and friends." 

I could see Nico tense up, "Are you alright, baby?" I put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me. He looked down at his lap, but I used my other hand to pull his chin up, and face me, pulling him into a kiss, to distract him from all of his discomfort. He immediately kisses back, tasting nervous and anxious. 

"I'm just nervous." He admits. I nod, feeling the same way. I've never met his parents and he's never met mine. "I'm sure we'll both be alright." I say, trying to convince him, and myself. "So, you two are getting married?" Another voice, comes between Nico and I. Nico turns to look at the female figure and gasps. 

It's probably Hazel.

"Hazel!? I'm glad you could make it!" 

I fucking called it. Nico immediately hugs his beloved sister. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles. Nico haven't seen Hazel since a couple years back.

I stood up, and walked closer to them. Hazel suddenly pulled me into a hug, like we did before. I hugged her back, and I could see just how happy Nico was to be in contact with his sister again. "How come the only reason you to contact me was to tell me about your wedding? And I only get an invite, really? No phone call, nothing. I'm very disappointed in you." She punched both of us playfully. Nico just laughed, "well, I'm sorry, my fiance and I were busy." He genuinely sounded sorry, but then again. 

"Busy with what?" Hazel said, not seeming as mad though. "Well, we were busy with school, moving, traveling, and all that stuff." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Moving? How much did you guys move?" She questioned. Nico looked at his sister, "well we live here, in New York City." Hazel's mouthed formed an o shape, as she understood. 

"Wait you guys live here? Together?" Hazel raised an eyebrow. I blushed, as did Nico. "Um..." I tried to say something but I don't know what to say. 

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, now does it? I mean you two are getting married." I felt myself relax a little.

"I guess." Nico shrugged. "Shall we sit down while we wait for everyone?" Hazel asks. Nico and I both nod out heads. We all settle in, waiting for the rest of our families to join us. 

"Nico." A strong and bold voice said, coming from behind us. Nico immediately turned around and almost chocked on his drink, being face to face with his father. "Father." Barely a light whisper escaped his lips. 

"I'm glad you invited me to your engagement party, honestly. But you should have told me you had a boyfriend, who is now, apparently, your fiancé." His father said with an amused grin as he watched Nico squirm in his seat. 

It was a understatement to say that Nico was just simply at a loss of words.

"I-Um...." My fiancé trailed off, looking the ground in embarrassment. I could see him blushing bright red. His father, Hades, took a seat across from Nico and I. 

"I truly don't mean to embarrass you Nico, I just feel like you don't care enough about me to tell me things like this. For god's sake, you didn't even let me come to your college graduation." His father, Hades, said with a sad voice. 

"I'm sorry." Nico finally manages. At least his dad doesn't seem homophobic, one less parent to worry about. Three more to go. 

"Is it because you're worried about me finding out that you're gay?"

"Father, enough is enough." Hazel intervened. 

"It's okay Hazel," Nico tells his sister, "Father, I was just scared about what would happen if you knew I was gay."

"Wait, you're gay!?" A new but very interesting voice entered the conversation.


	4. Will Would Do Anything For Nico.

I turned to see someone, Persephone, Nico's stepmother, who married Nico's father right before we headed off to college. I went to the wedding as Nico's date, but no one knew that back then, when Nico barely even came out to anyone. The only people that truly knew that Nico was at least gay, was Jason, Annabeth, and Percy. Just thinking of Percy knowing Nico was gay, reminds me of how Nico used to have a crush on Percy, but apparently Percy just ain't his type.

Though he thinks Percy is cute, he doesn't have any romantic feeling for him anymore.

"Y-yes." Nico started stuttering again, as I sighed. He's so afraid of anyone being homophobic. I don't think anyone here was homophobic, but if someone was, I'd murder their ass if they do anything to Nico. 

I'm serious.

"Oh." She said as she took a seat next to Hades. "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy." She smiled. 

I took Nico's shocked face as a sign for me to reply to her. "Thank you." Her eyes seemed to scan me, searching me, as if checking to see if I was worthy enough for Nico. "So, you're the one and only Will Solace, huh?" 

Guess it's time for me to stutter.

"Yes." But I will prove that I am worthy of Nico and I will protect him from anything and everything. I fucking love him. 

"I didn't know that you two were ever dating, and even though you two are getting married, that's not going to stop me from questioning you, Will." Nico's father said, making me nervous. 

But what could possibly go wrong? It shouldn't be hard to show that I won't hurt Nico and that he means everything to me. "That seems fair." 

"What do you intend to do with my son?" He looked at me, like he was searching me for any signs of discomfort or even lies. But lying wouldn't even benefit me. I am not going to mess up this first impression with my soon to be father in law. 

"I intend to marry him, no matter what." I stated boldly, no one could possibly change my mind. Well, no one besides Nico. If he doesn't want me to marry him, I wouldn't. But he said yes and he made it clear that this was something he really wants. 

Before Hades could even ask another question, Hazel cut in, "Father, do you really think you need to interrogate Will now? At their engagement party? They're already getting married, everything is settled. Just leave it be."

"Hazel, it's okay." Nico said in a small voice, clearly not wanting to step between his father and his fathers interests. 

"No, Nico, Hazel's right. I shouldn't be asking so much of your fiancé. We should be celebrating. I'm sure you love Will just as much as he loves you, and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." 

"I appreciate that, father." Nico said, for once in a loud voice, not afraid anymore. That was how Nico was. When he's afraid or scared and unsure he usually speaks in a low quiet voice or he gets upset and angrily leaves and isolates himself. 

But he's learned to control himself a little but and now he doesn't get angry or upset when he's scared. He doesn't want to be isolated. He'd rather be with me, even though he'd still speak in a quiet voice. 

And when Nico's comfortable and feels safer, he's himself. No quiet voices. He speaks how he pleases. He's happy. 

And that's how I like him. Comfortable, safe, and happy. 

"You guys should go get some food." I suggested to them, pointing towards the tables full of food. With that being said, the three of them got up to go get some food, leaving me with Nico. Which I didn't mind. 

"Nico, are you okay." I looked at my fiancé. He nodded, even smiled a little, "I'm just happy they are okay with us." That boy was going to make me go crazy one day. It doesn't matter what he says, just the way he says it. His face says it all. His expressions, his eyes, the way he looks at me. I couldn't stand it. I love him so much. 

I gently pressed my lips against his. He gasped a little at first, obviously not expecting me to kiss him. But soon enough, he kissed me back. The kiss wasn't meant to be a long kiss, it was meant to be a short, sweet, and passionate kiss, letting Nico know how much I love him. 

His lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Our lips moved in sync, until I pulled away, seeing Nico pout. "I've told you a million times, but I'll tell you again; you look adorable when you pout, but irresistible when you're both pouting and blushing." I whispered selectively into his ears. 

His eyes widened in shock as I just smirked. "Will! You can't just say that kind of stuff whenever you want!" Nico tried to protest, trying to hid his embarrassment, even though no one was looking. 

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No one's watching." 

"You can't use that as an excuse!" He glared at me, as I laughed. "Fine. I won't use it as an excuse... next time." He rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. He was being oddly quiet. "Baby, you okay?" I asked him, curious as to why he suddenly became so quiet. 

"Are your parents coming?" He broke the silence, though he seemed nervous while asking this question.   
I sighed, this was going to be addressed at one point, so why not now? 

"I invited them and Austin said our dad came, but I don't know about my mom." I said. Nico nodded, understandingly. He always understands me, like I always understand him. This has always been the biggest thing about our relationship that we cared about.

Communication. 

We always tried to talk to each other and not hid secrets. We learned to trust each other and be comfortable with each other. He is no stranger to me, as I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. 

"Did you see him yet?" Nico asked me, being careful of how he phrased it. He knew how I feel about my parents. My divorced parents. He understood what it felt to lose a parent. Whether they're dead or alive, he understood what it felt. 

Him losing his mom affected him so much. He needed her and he wasn't ready to accept her death or even move on. The fact that he also lost his sister didn't help. He even blamed himself, but it wasn't his fault. He was only a kid. But eventually he started understanding things, he accepted the fact that they're dead. Stopped blaming himself, and moved on. 

That's how he knew how I felt too. He understood what I was going through when my parents got divorced. They stopped caring about each other, and I kept becoming less of a priority to them. 

They cared more about what the other spent money on, did, agreed to, as well as many other things that clearly didn't involve me. They screamed at each other, even at me when I didn't do anything wrong. Don't get me wrong, my parents love me, they were just so fed up with each other that they didn't see how they were affecting me. 

Eventually, it became clear that my dad was cheating on my mom. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he most definitely did love her, it was that they always fought and never agreed on anything. He didn't care about that women he had an affair with, but that didn't change what he did. It didn't matter if he didn't care about her. 

The damage was done, and my mom wasn't going to have any of his bullshit, so she divorced him. I begged and cried for her to stay. I mean, I was a young boy. But she didn't care at the time. She pushed me away, just as she pushed my dad away. 

But she regretted it very much. Not divorcing my dad, but pushing me away. She never tried to contact either of us, until a couple years back. She wanted to make it up to me, for abandoning me at such a young age. 

I didn't forgive her at first, but Nico helped me see that she was trying to make things better between us. It took a while for me to forgive her, but with help from Nico, I did. But forgiving her didn't mean I wanted her back in my life. She left me. 

But I didn't want anything to do with my dad either. This was his fault in the first fault. So I left them both. 

I left them for someone I knew wouldn't betray or hurt me. I left them for Nico. And I don't regret it. 

"Wait what did you say?" I asked, entering reality once again. Nico rolled his eyes, he was used to me spacing out when someone spoke about my parents. I always had flashbacks or thoughts about them when someone mentioned them. 

"I asked, did you see your dad yet?" Nico asked. I shook my head. "Not yet, I guess. But he's here somewhere." Nico pulled my hand from where they were, resting of my lap, and interlocked our hands together.

We stayed there for a moment, everything seemed so peaceful and simple. It was at this moment when I realized that I made the right decision when I asked Nico to marry me. After all, he was the love of my life. 

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long to get food." I broke the peaceful silence, but our hands never broke contact. Nico glanced over towards the back, where the food was, probably looking for everyone. "There's, surprisingly, a lot of people." Nico said, half shocked. 

"Why are you so shocked?" I was curious to hear his reasons, even though I know he's going to say that he's shocked this many people care. "You know the reason, Will." He sighed. 

"Nico, I've told you millions of times; people care about you. About me. About us. Okay?" 

"Okay." He agreed. 

"We should wait for everyone before we eat, right?" I asked Nico. In response he mumbled a small yes and tightened his grip on my hand. Nico leaned his head on my shoulder, while we patiently waited for everyone to come. We only waited because I didn't to walk around and risk seeing either of my parents just yet, if my mom even came.


	5. Will's Family Reunion.

What if she didn't come? Why do I care if she comes or not? I pushed her away. She tried to make things right, but I pushed her away. And what about my dad? Is he angry at me for leaving? For being gay? No, he's not homophobic, but my mom?

"Will, what are you so worried about? And don't lie." Nico warned. He always knew when I was distracted or worried over something. "It's nothing important." It's not really important, if my parents aren't okay with any of my decisions, they can go fuck themselves. 

"Will, I know when something's bothering you, and you know that. I don't care if it's not important, if it's something that bothers you, I want to know what it is." Nico said, determined to get an answer out of me. 

"I'm just worried about my parents." 

"Now, why would you be worried about us? We should be the ones worried about you!" A familiar voice said, making Nico flinch slightly, but making me scared shitless. Both Nico and I stood up to look at the new guests.

Nico, obviously realized what was going on, and got a hold of my hand and interlocked it with his. He knew this made both him and I feel safer and more comfortable.

I turned around, completely unprepared to face the people in front of me. 

My mom and dad. 

Fuck. 

I think my mind just went blank. How did Nico do this? This was so nerve wrecking. 

"Um... " I racked my brain for anything to say to them, but unfortunately I found nothing to say. "Will, just breathe." Nico tried to calm me, and it was working, but only a little. 

"No 'hi' for your beloved parents, Will?" That same voice- my dad's said. 

"Apollo, give the boy some chance to recover! He's seeing his parents for the first time in years after leaving both of them." My mom cut in. Even though she left me when I was small, she was still as thoughtful and kind as ever. She looked a little different than the last time I saw her, probably because it's been years. 

Her face had a few wrinkles and her hair was shorter, but other then that, she was the same as always. Always stepping between me and my father, in case something bad was going to happen. 

And my dad hadn't changed at all. Still looking as young as ever. 

"Mom, dad... " I started to speak, but I faltered when I realized I didn't know what to say. My mom looked at me, and suddenly her expression softened. Like she saw what I was feeling and thinking. 

"Will, it's great to see you again. I can't believe my little boy's getting married." My mom looked like she was going to cry. Although they weren't going to be tears of sadness. They were going to be tears of joy.

"Will, if you think we are mad at you for leaving, we're not. We're happy for you. Though we were mad at first, but now everything's okay Will." My dad said, finally, finally, understanding my nervousness. 

I looked at Nico, he had a thin smile plastered on his face. A smile of approval. "Go." He said. At first I didn't know what he meant by 'go', but eventually I understood. 

I walked up to my mom, and I hugged her. 

And she cried. 

She wasn't crying because I left. She wasn't crying because of my dad. She wasn't sad. They were indeed tears of joy. Not because she's here, and hugging me, her only son. 

But because her 'baby boy' is all grown up and is getting married. That her only child has made it this far in life. That her child made it without her during most of his life. 

When my mom let go of me, I could feel a tear fall down from my own face. A single tear. "I missed you so much, Will." She whispered to me. 

"I missed you too." Was all I needed to say to bring another smile to her face. I turned around to see my dad looking at me, "Will, come here." 

He wasn't mad at me, so what did he want? I know he wouldn't hit me, but what other reason would he have to tell me to go to him? 

Despites what my guts were telling me, I walked to my dad. And he did something he hasn't done in years. 

He hugged me, just as I hugged my mom. 

At first I gasped, but eventually I hugged him back. The hug gave me weird feelings and just brought me memories of my childhood. The good parts of my childhood. 

Memories of failing to help my mom cook dinner, making breakfast with my dad, playing sports, going on vacations as a family and even just memories of various picnics. 

"I've tried to make it clear before, but I'll make it clear now; I'm so sorry for everything bad I've cause to happen to you, but I am glad that you at least found the man you love and are engaged to. I'm sorry for the relationship you've had with your mom, that was my fault." My dad whispered carefully to me. He was never really one for deep apologies, but when he needed to make an apology, boy did he deliver. 

"It's okay dad. I know you didn't mean to make the mistakes you've made. I forgive you." I managed to say, before getting too emotionally worked up. With that being said, we both broke free from the hug, my dad having a small smile on his face. 

"Now, let's please get back to celebrating your engagement, shall we?" My dad said swiftly, changing the subject of the conversation. 

I made my way back to Nico just as Persephone, Hades, and Hazel were finished, finally, getting food. At first nobody made a move, considering it was awkward with both Nico and I's parents in the same place. 

They've never met before, which frankly scared me. What if they don't like each other? I mean Nico's never thought about this but I have. That's why I tried to get Nico's parents to like me before meeting my parents. 

"We should sit down and then we can have a conversation, don't you agree, Nico?" Hades looked at everyone, seeing if anyone would object, and then looked at Nico. Nico just shrugged and mumbled an okay barely even loud enough for me to hear. 

With that, everyone just silently took a seat. Nico looked nervous, Hazel seemed fine since she wasn't going to be on the one on the spotlight, my parents looked ready to murder, and Nico's dad and stepmother just seemed prepared to slay anyone and everyone. 

And me? 

I don't know what expression I have on my face to be honest, but I do know that if I have to, I will not hesitate to fight for Nico. 

"So you're the famous 'Nico Di Angelo's that my son, Will, is marrying?" My dad said, eyeing Nico up and down. 

Oh gods, let hell begin. 

"I am." Nico, shockingly, said without stuttering. He didn't even hesitate. He looked determined, probably ready to attempt being accepted by my parents. 

"You think you're worthy of our son?" My mom asked, thankfully she didn't sound harsh. That would've killed Nico on the inside more. Every time someone says something about him not being good enough for me, his self esteem just drops and he just dies a little inside. 

It hurts me to know that Nico is targeted like that. It's just cruel. 

"I don't know if I am worthy for him, but I'm trying my best. I love Will and I won't let anyone hurt him, I don't care who they are." Nico stated, fortunately earning a grin from my parents. 

A grin of approval. 

But the real question is; is your son, Will, worthy of Nico?" Hades, sadly, intervened, ruining Nico's one moment of victory. Instead of answering myself, my parents fought for me. 

I don't know why, but our parents seemed to be convincing each other that Nico and I are most definitely worthy of each other. While Hazel was there eating her food, and leaning back to watch this, very amusing, show. 

"Nico, are you alright?" I asked him while our parents were occupied with getting to know each other. The guests within the ballroom seem to be speaking louder, seeing how the ballroom was so loud. 

"I don't know." Nico finally said. I understood what he meant, he absolutely hated and could not tolerate such loud noise. That's why he's never gone to one concert in his whole life. It doesn't matter what it is, if it's too loud for Nico, you can count him out. 

"Excuse us, we'll be right back, just getting some fresh air." I said to our parents and Hazel, dragging Nico with me. I pulled him by the hand towards the exit of the ballroom. Without another word, and not even listening to any of Nico's protests, I pulled him out and into the hall. 

"Where are we going, Will? We can't be absent at our own party." Nico looked for an excuse to go back inside. He always tried to hide if he's okay or not. Going back would show that he's okay and he's not this fragile, but he is and I won't let him do this to himself.

"Nico, it's okay. They'll understand that we just need to step out for a few moments. And even if they don't understand, guess what? I don't care, you're my first priority." I said, successfully getting Nico and myself, outside of the hotel. 

...


	6. No One Understands Nico Like Will Does.

"Will, I'm okay. You didn't have to pull me out of the room." Nico said, avoiding to look at my eyes. Clearly, he wasn't alright and he needed air and it's really sad how I am the only one who sees this. 

Is it because I'm a doctor and his fiancé or what? 

"Don't lie to me, I know when you're not okay. I know you struggle to be in a room that's that loud. You can't even deny it." As I said that, Nico's face softened a little. Nico probably forgot about me knowing because he usually goes outside on his own.

"Now, come here." I demanded of him, with my arms stretched out, inviting him to a hug. He immediately listened and hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me as I did to him. The only difference was that he was hugging me because it made him feel safe and right now, that's what he needed and I was hugging him because I want to protect him. I want him to be okay, he has to be okay. 

"Just feel the fresh air, Nico. It's okay, you don't need to worry about anything. You're all right." I told him, remembering the reason we even went outside.

A couple moments later, Nico finally let go of me, not that I minded hugging him. Because I don't. "We should head back, I'm sure it wont be as loud now." I nodded, agreeing with him. 

But before Nico had the chance to drag me inside, I kissed him. With my hands caressing his face, and him only beginning to kiss me back. It was neither a short kiss or a long kiss. It wasn't another kiss of reassurance, it was a kiss full of desire. Not necessarily lust, nor the desire of anything too intimate to do in front of an extremely fancy hotel, but the desire to be with Nico. Alone with Nico. Allowed to kiss him all I want, allowed to see him completely. 

We broke away from the kiss, but Nico was certainly eager for more though, with him leaning for more as I pulled away. 

"Will I want more." Nico said, not completely sure if I'd agree or not. 

But who could resist kissing Nico? 

I complied and kissed him again. This time more roughly, it wasn't passionate at all. It was all over the place. A sloppy, messy, yet satisfying kiss. His hands around my waist, pulling me closer and mine holding onto the collar of his suit jacket. We kissed until we needed air. And when we broke apart, we were ready to go back inside. 

Instead of even trying to not look like we just made out, we just walked back to the ballroom. 

At the ballroom, everyone was either still eating food, talking, or even dancing. I lead Nico back to our table where everyone was only about halfway done eating. They must of had a long conversation. 

"We were wondering how long you two were gonna take, so we started eating without you." My mom said, sounding a little bad they started without us. 

"It's fine." Nico stepped in, seeming a little more confident about everything. Nico sat down first before I could even register what he was doing. 

When was he ever this confident? 

When he's scheming or he's extremely happy or he's plotting against someone. 

There's no in between. 

I sighed and gave up trying to find out what was up with Nico, and just sat down like he had just done so. 

"You guys should start eating, everybody else ate something." Persephone said, standing up, along with Hazel who was already standing up. 

"We're going to go catch up with everybody, hurry up and finish eating." Hazel said as she and Persephone walked away. And by everyone, they meant everyone they know. 

And maybe they meant that they'd go meet people in my family. 

I'm going to pray they don't embarrass me. 

Nico doesn't seem distracted by this at all, in fact he seems to be enjoying his chicken. Not even noticing his sister and stepmother leave.

"We're going to go talk a walk to talk about some things." My dad said, walking off with Nico's dad the second they finished eating. 

Every time they talk, my dad and Nico's, I swear they're always so vague. And what could they possibly be talking about? Were they seriously done questioning us on our relationship?

I can't believe I survived, I mean I had to please Hades. Fucking Hades. I don't think you understand how hard it is to accomplish that. 

"Will, stop looking like a confused idiot and eat your food." My mom scolded, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"What? Oh." I said, not prepared to speak even in the slightest, as Nico giggled at my expense. That little shit.

"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to eat some rice. 

"Will, I can't stand anymore of this childish behavior, we can talk later." My mom said as she decided to get up and stalk off to do god knows what. 

"Who would've thought your mom called you childish? For a doctor who works in of the finest hospitals ever that's really sad." Nico said with a smug grin. He was so ready to attack me. 

"Says the harsh high school teacher who wears a suit with converse." I really didn't have anything to say. Nico was childish, just not at work. He fucking hates grading stuff though. 

He's one of those teachers who gives you a fair amount of work but then the work is really hard. He's miserable when he has to grade homework and it take's him a while. Fortunately for his students, his tests are grade level and easy since everything else he gives them is harder, college like material. 

"In my defense, I am younger than you." Nico said, stammering, and immediately face palming about how ridiculous that was. 

"Is this your way of telling me that you need discipline?" I said, whispering the last part, with a smirk. I could just feel Nico regretting everything. Especially saying he was younger than me. 

"I-I'm not hungry anymore, let's go talk to people." He stuttered, stopped eating one of his favourite food, chicken, and offered to go talk to people. 

He offered to be social, I don't understand.

"Nico, are you okay?" I ask him, holding his hand so he can't walk or even run away from me. 

"Will, I'm fine." He said, but I don't believe him. I got up and I pulled him over to the table that was full of many types of refreshments. There was no one here, and there was a cool breeze passing through the area. 

"Nico, I don't believe you. Is something wrong? What did I say?" Did I say something? No, he's fine with me being like that, making suggestive comments. 

What was the big deal? 

"I just remembered something, that's all." He said after a long period of silence. I don't want to push him into saying anything, I don't need him feeling pressured or threatened by me, but I need to know if he's okay. 

"Nico, if you could tell me anything about what you remembered, I could help you. I'm here for you and you know I won't judge you." I need him to be okay and comfortable. This is our engagement party and I will not have my fiancé be a depressed and soulless person. 

Not today, not ever. 

"It's just that, this week, you and I have been excited and getting ready for today and I forgot something." Nico looked like he was going to cry. He doesn't cry in front of anyone, besides me. 

He doesn't trust people enough to cry in front of them. I don't know why, but he doesn't cry in front of Hazel either. And he doesn't cry about much. Only about traumatizing nightmares he has sometimes, when I talk about how much I care and love him, or when he is thinking about his mom and sister's death in detail. 

Fuck, what day is it? 

March eighteenth, the day of our engagement party, though this date doesn't mean anything to us-

Shit.

There's almost nothing I can do to make him feel better about this. His mom died on March sixteenth, and every year, until this year, Nico has never forgotten about it. Nico has always been depressed that day and every year he tries to finally accept it, but he cries and cannot accept it. 

Usually, I remember about it too, there's no way I could not know something of this much importance to Nico. But this year, we both forgot. Granted, if I remembered, I wouldn't know how to remind him without hurting him even more. 

He doesn't deserve this. 

Not one bit. 

"Baby, it's okay." I pulled him into a hug. My arms protectively wrapped around him, restraining him under my touch. He wouldn't cry until we go home because he doesn't want to ruin an event like this. I know Nico and this is how he his. 

He's a caring person who wouldn't dare disrupt anyone unless you do something to him. He doesn't like ruining people's days by bringing something emotional like this to them. Even at work, Nico cares about his students, he gives them harder work so they can pass major tests. He tries hard, even if things make him miserable. And today was supposed to be a day for him to have, to celebrate our engagement, but that's not what he gets. 

What he gets, is a painful memory of his mom's death. He wasn't even ten years old when she died. She was the most important person in his life, tied with Bianca, and she died. 

He did not deserve that. And worst of all, he even witnessed her death. It wasn't something he liked to share, but he's spoken of it. Spoken of his thoughts and feelings. 

Nico tightened his grip on me, nothing separating us besides our clothes. I know we hug a lot, but each and every hug means something. Every kiss does too. Our hugs mean comfort and reassurance or just pure love. Hugs tell Nico that I've got him covered and I'm never letting him go. Kisses can show a variety of things. Including lust, desire, reassurance, or our love.


	7. And Nico's Done With This Party

"Will, we should be enjoying our engagement party." Nico mumbled a couple of minutes after, clearly feeling bad for 'ruining' today. 

But he didn't ruin it. Today was a good day even though Nico realized he forgot his mother's death. Today was the day our friends knew about us and met us again after years. Today was the day I made peace with my parents. The day Nico and I officially came out as a couple, an engaged couple. 

"Nico, you didn't ruin today. It's not your fault you forgot. Today was a good day, don't forget it." I said, loosening my grip on him, to see his face clearly. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red and he did look like he was going to cry, but I know he's going to be okay. I won't rest until he's okay.

"Okay." He said quietly, probably ready to go home. Maybe we should go home? But I don't want him to think he messed up today. 

Or we can just go home early? 

Whatever pleases him. 

"Nico, you want to go come to the bathroom to wash up?" I asked, running my hand through his hair, making it clear that I wasn't leaving his side anytime soon.

May nothing but death do us part. 

"Let's go." Nico said in a small voice. I intertwined our hands and led Nico into the bathroom, the one we were allowed to use, of course. Luckily there was no one else there. 

Which is kind of shocking considering the amount of people here. 

But neither of us were complaining. At the sink, Nico immediately turned on the water and splashed some on his face, refreshing himself. Nico always tried to keep a clear mind so he was never blinded by emotions or anything. He wanted to be open minded and reasonable. 

He always is. 

I stood next to him, not daring to interrupt him as he washed up. If he needs space or time to be alone and calm down, I'll give it to him. 

Unless it's some ridiculous shit. 

"Will, are you okay with us still being here after that?" Nico looked at me, after he calmed down bit. 

"Nico, if you are not feeling okay, both mentally or psychically, we can leave anytime. Just give me the heads up. Okay? I don't care what inconveniences we cause, you are my first priority." 

"Thank you. I love you." Nico said in a lighter tone. Reassurance makes Nico feel cared for. Loved for. Wanted. 

"I love you too baby." I whispered as I cupped Nico's face and brought my lips to his. His touch melted to mine, with our lips tangled. His mouth was warm against mine. It was a gentle and swift kiss full of love. 

We broke apart, being very rudely interrupted. 

"Woah, what are you guys doing?" Someone said from behind us, making both Nico and I spin around, seeing Jason looking at us skeptically. 

"None of your concern." Nico said flatly. 

"I'm just going to say that this is a bathroom meant for people, all people, well all males, at your own engagement party. So, shouldn't you be concerned with people seeing what you guys were doing?" Jason asked us, clearly confused as to why we were kissing out in the open.

"I could care less." I said honestly. I don't give a fuck about who sees. We were simply kissing. It isn't a crime. And it was our engagement, they should be fine with us kissing if they even bothered to show up. 

Before Jason could say or do anything else, I walked out of the bathroom with Nico at my heels. I didn't need to tell him to follow me because I know he would do it anyways. 

"Nico, you're okay now right?" I spun around, remembering the actual reason we went to the bathroom. Nico looked a little more relieved now, but nonetheless he still looked shook. His hair was all messed up, and frankly, he didn't care. At least he seemed stable now. 

"I guess." He looked past me, trying to find the easiest way out of this situation and not have me pester him with questions. He never was a fan of it. 

"I don't need your help, Solace!" He used to say. 

"I'm fine." He used to lie. 

"I don't have friends because no one wants me as a friend." He believed. 

"doctor's orders my ass." He never thought he needed help. 

"I can do it myself!" He was confident all the time, once upon a time.

But things happened and he changed. Instead of becoming more angry and upset he was sad and insecure. His confidence vanished. He needed help more than ever, but instead of believing he could do it himself, he questioned anyone and everyone who ever tried to help him. 

"Why are you helping me? Why would anyone want to help me? What do you have to gain? " He was never a simple boy. Everything he said meant something deep. 

"Will, stop spacing out. People are staring again." Nico said in annoyance. 

"It's not my fault I have a fiancé who I can't stop thinking of." I'll ask him if he's okay or not at home. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it here. 

"Uh, it actually is. You proposed to me." Nico deadpanned. 

I felt the blush rise to my face, while Nico just stood there smirking at his victory. 

I'm not going to lie, Nico's hot when he smirks. 

But I won't admit that to him. 

"So, you still want to go talk to people?" I asked, not quite sure if he was still up for that. 

Nico took a deep breath, probably preparing himself to say yes since he doesn't like socializing much. 

"Fine." He didn't look happy with his choice, but he wasn't showing any signs of regret. 

He reluctantly followed me as I started walking towards Reyna. When he noticed it was her, he couldn't help the smile on his face. Reyna is his best friend and he hasn't seen her in forever. 

"Reyna." He simply said, getting her attention immediately. When she turned around, she looked confused and shocked, but soon enough she smiled just like Nico. 

Reyna looked very different than the last time we saw her. Similar to Nico, she dyed her hair, except it was a different color. Her hair was black but the bottom portion was purple. She wore a strapless dress that was black, it was a long dress that almost reached the floor.

 

They didn't even exchange one word before engulfing each other in a hug. At first both of them seemed very tense, not having hugged in a while, but they grew to relax to the others touch. Reyna seemed to be the first to relax into the hug, then Nico. 

Nico was never really someone who liked hugs, but he did except them and give them at the right occasion. The only people he will hug for reason is me, Reyna, and Hazel. His parents hug him. Jason and Percy hug him. Annabeth and Piper barely even hug him. And Frank, I don't think he's ever hugged Nico. 

Their hug lasted a couple of minutes, and it was awkward for me to watch them just hug, but oh well. Neither of them were uncomfortable anymore, which was good news. 

When they finally finished their hug, both of them looked happier then they were before. 

"Please don't give us the 'oh you're engaged and you never contacted us until now?' bullshit." Nico pleaded even before Reyna opened her mouth to say anything. 

"But it's true though!" Reyna laughed causing Nico to glare at her, which made both Reyna and I smile. Nico was so adorable when he was mad. 

"Yeah, but I don't need to hear anymore of that." Nico started sounding more and more confident, which meant he was feeling better. That's good. 

"Okay, but congratulations. Honestly I'm so happy for both of you." Reyna finally stopped laughing. 

"Thank you." I said as Nico nodded. 

"I'll see you guys later on." Reyna walked away, people, her friends probably, were calling her over. 

"See you later." Nico said with a small smile, sounding very happy. 

"You sound so happy now. I'm glad." I told him, which made him smile more

"Will, thank you for convincing me to invite everyone to this party and our wedding." Nico said sincerely. 

"You don't have to thank me." He shouldn't have to thank me, I just try my best to make him happy. He doesn't have to thank me for his happiness. 

"When should we go home?" Nico asked me as we were walking around the ballroom. 

"Whenever you want, we already met everyone we needed to. And besides, they are all staying for the weekend. We can see them all tomorrow or the next day." I said. It was true, all, well most of the guests were staying the whole weekend so we could see them anytime. We don't have to stay all night today. 

"Okay." He bit his lip, which was what he did when he was lost between picking one of two choices. He was probably thinking about when we should go home. 

"Nico, we can go home now. The party's practically over anyways." It kinda was. People came, ate food, danced, talked, what more was there? 

"Let me just say goodbye to Hazel." Nico said as he intertwined our hands and he dragged me along with him to find Hazel.


	8. Nico Is An Adorable Fanboy.

They didn't even exchange one word before engulfing each other in a hug. At first both of them seemed very tense, not having hugged in a while, but they grew to relax to the others touch. Reyna seemed to be the first to relax into the hug, then Nico. 

Nico was never really someone who liked hugs, but he did except them and give them at the right occasion. The only people he will hug for reason is me, Reyna, and Hazel. His parents hug him. Jason and Percy hug him. Annabeth and Piper barely even hug him. And Frank, I don't think he's ever hugged Nico. 

Their hug lasted a couple of minutes, and it was awkward for me to watch them just hug, but oh well. Neither of them were uncomfortable anymore, which was good news. 

When they finally finished their hug, both of them looked happier then they were before. 

"Please don't give us the 'oh you're engaged and you never contacted us until now?' bullshit." Nico pleaded even before Reyna opened her mouth to say anything. 

"But it's true though!" Reyna laughed causing Nico to glare at her, which made both Reyna and I smile. Nico was so adorable when he was mad. 

"Yeah, but I don't need to hear anymore of that." Nico started sounding more and more confident, which meant he was feeling better. That's good. 

"Okay, but congratulations. Honestly I'm so happy for both of you." Reyna finally stopped laughing. 

"Thank you." I said as Nico nodded. 

"I'll see you guys later on." Reyna walked away, people, her friends probably, were calling her over. 

"See you later." Nico said with a small smile, sounding very happy. 

"You sound so happy now. I'm glad." I told him, which made him smile more

"Will, thank you for convincing me to invite everyone to this party and our wedding." Nico said sincerely. 

"You don't have to thank me." He shouldn't have to thank me, I just try my best to make him happy. He doesn't have to thank me for his happiness. 

"When should we go home?" Nico asked me as we were walking around the ballroom. 

"Whenever you want, we already met everyone we needed to. And besides, they are all staying for the weekend. We can see them all tomorrow or the next day." I said. It was true, all, well most of the guests were staying the whole weekend so we could see them anytime. We don't have to stay all night today. 

"Okay." He bit his lip, which was what he did when he was lost between picking one of two choices. He was probably thinking about when we should go home. 

"Nico, we can go home now. The party's practically over anyways." It kinda was. People came, ate food, danced, talked, what more was there? 

"Let me just say goodbye to Hazel." Nico said as he intertwined our hands and he dragged me along with him to find Hazel.

It didn't take long for Nico to locate his sister. "Hey, Hazel." He tried to start a conversation casually. 

"What was so important that you needed to walk all the way around across the ballroom to me? You didn't even stop to talk to anyone, and there's a lot of people here." Hazel raised an eyebrow. 

Nico just stood there trying to comprehend what his sister said. 

"We talked to everyone and Nico wanted to say bye before we leave even though we can see you guys tomorrow." I answered for my fiancé, saving him from speaking because if he spook, he was probably going to stutter which would make him feel so embarrassed.

"Oh, you're leaving? Already?" Hazel asked, confused. 

"Yeah, we should go. You guys are staying in the hotel which is close, but we need to go home, which is like one or two hours away." I replied, while Nico was yawning and rubbing his eyes, which, if I'm being honest, is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. 

"You're right, we wouldn't want you guys to sleep late and miss tomorrow's brunch." Hazel said. 

"Brunch?" Nico asked, just as confused as I was. 

"Yeah, we're only here for the weekend so we're all going to brunch tomorrow at eleven, at the hotel. Don't be late." Hazel told us, emphasizing the last part. 

"Don't worry, we'll be there." I assured her before Nico could protest. 

"But for now, we'll be on our way." I said as Nico was already walking away, bot really fond of the idea of brunch at eleven. He isn't a morning person at all. 

I tried to walk up to Nico, but by the time I got to the car, Nico was already putting on his seatbelt. Without even bothering to think, I just got in the car and out on my seatbelt just like Nico and started the car. 

"Nico are you okay?" I asked as he was already playing with the radio stations. 

"I don't want to go to a brunch." He sighed. While the radio started playing some pop song. 

"Nico, it's just one meal. It won't be that bad, and I promise I'll make you feel happy in the morning tomorrow so you're not grumpy." I said, causing Nico to pout because it wasn't really a fair agreement. I started driving towards our home. 

"You should make me happy because you want to, not because of some stupid brunch." Nico mumbled, slumping down in his seat. 

"Nico, I always try to make you happy, no matter what." His points were wrong. I'm not just making him happy because I am benefited. 

Actually the only beneficial thing for me is that I get to see him smile. Which is a beautiful sight might I add. 

"I get it Will, I just really don't want to go." 

"Nico, please?"

"Only for you." He gave up, yawning yet again. He was clearly too tired to even bother. He'll probably be arguing again tomorrow. I sighed as he went back to flipping through radio stations. 

"I'm so conflicted." Nico said after a couple minutes of going through the radio stations. 

"Why?" Focusing on driving used to be hard when you have a boyfriend who constantly changed radio stations, but now he's my fiancé and it was actually quite easy. 

"Because one stations playing Fall Out Boy and another's playing Panic! At The Disco." Nico put his hands on the sides of his face, frustrated with picking a song to listen to. 

"Pick Fall Out Boy." I rolled my eyes, I swear he gets conflicted because of the simplest things. Don't even get started on what he gets shook over. 

"Fine." He says as he selects the station that is currently playing "Dance Dance."

"I don't think I've ever heard this song on the radio before." Nico said, shocked. He always 'dies' every time something small happens with his favorite bands and singers. 

Oh Fall Out Boy is rumored to be releasing new content soon? Nico's 'dead'. 

Oh, Brendon Urie's going to be on Broadway this summer? Nico's beyond 'dead'. 

Okay since he's a big fan of both those bands, I guess it is a big deal, but still. He reacts to everything. I swear. 

But I'm not complaining, he's adorable when he 'fanboys'. 

"They usually only play 'Sugar, We're Going Down' or he newer stuff." Nico continued to talk about what songs they radio plays. 

"Nico, it doesn't matter what the radio plays, you and I both know that you despise the radio despite the fact that you always listen to it." I pointed out to my fiancé, which made him pout. 

"That's not true." He argued. 

"Oh it isn't? That's not what you were saying last week." 

"Shut up." He yawned, yet again. 

"If you're sleepy, just go to sleep. It's a long drive anyways." I told him, still trying to keep my eyes on the road. 

"I'm not that sleepy." Nico replied, yawning and rubbing his eyes even more. He was trying to stay awake, but he looked tired. 

"Nico, it's fine. Just get some rest." I could tell that he was going to argue but he yawned for the millionth time, making him feel even more tired since he could barely even keep his eyes open anymore. 

He didn't even respond this time, he just closed his eyes. He didn't even bother to change the radio station when a artist he hated started playing. He was probably sleeping. His head was leaning on the car window which just made me take off my suit jacket and stuff it under his head as a pillow when I had to stop at a red light. 

It didn't even bother me that my suit jacket was probably getting wrinkled. I don't care about it. But I do care about Nico.


	9. Nico's Just Sleeping And Will's Being A Good Fiance

The rest of the ride home was quiet, besides the music playing in the background. Nico never woke up, he was really tired and in a deep sleep. Unfortunately there was a lot of traffic making our drive longer than it should've been.

The drive back with Nico sleeping was quite boring even though the radio was playing. I always had mixed feelings about driving at night while Nico was sleeping. It sucked because I couldn't talk or joke with him but it was good because it meant Nico was getting some rest and didn't have to worry about anything, he would be sleeping peacefully.

Well most of the time. He does have the occasional nightmares here and there, but overall he sleeps fine.

By the time we made it home, I was exhausted. It took us an hour longer than it was supposed to be. Thankfully Nico was still sleeping. He needs his sleep. If he doesn't get his sleep he will murder whatever comes his way. He loves sleeping almost as much as he loves me, and that's saying something.

After parking the car in front of our house, I thought _, should I wake him up or just carry him?_

If I wake him up, there's a slight chance he's going not going to be happy, but if I carry him, what could go wrong, right?

So I did carry him.

I got out of the car and went to the other side of the car and opened Nico's door, revealing a sleeping Nico, obviously.

I sighed as I picked him up bridal style gently and closed the door using my feet, seeing how it would've been harder to use my hands with me carrying Nico.

It wasn't hard to carry Nico. He was as light as a feather, but he was way stronger than he looked. He may be light but he can defend himself and I guess that's good.

He's always been pretty light, no matter what he ate which was good and bad. Good because he's always in shape, bad because if he refused to eat he wouldn't necessarily be healthy.

Before we even started dating Nico barely even ate or cared about his health. He always always so persistent in proving that he was just fine and didn't need anyone's help.

Fortunately that all changed when I met him. At the beginning he was very skeptical about our 'friendship'. He wasn't used to people just coming out of nowhere and trying to be his friend.

Hell he didn't even believe he had friends. He was so stubborn back then. I mean he's still stubborn, but not as much as back then. Thankfully.

When I met him, I tried to get him to at least eat more than he did. Which wasn't actually a lot, but it still took him time to adjust to eating that much food. Over time he started getting better and was actually able to eat a decent meal.

But he's still lighter than a rock.

I carried Nico to the front of our door, where I realized that it was going to be hard carrying Nico and opening the door at the same time.

Well hard or impossible.

Probably impossible.

 _Ah, I could use our back door. It would be easier to just punch in the code there instead of using my keys here._ I thought as I walked around our house, and through the grass on the side of our house to get to the back door.

Finally getting to the door, I carefully used my right hand to punch in the code which let the door open easily.

Trying not to wake or disturb Nico, after I carried him inside I gently closed the door using my feet again since it would automatically lock anyways.

Before heading to the stairs, I took off my shoes. I don't want the floor or carpet to get dirty. It was a lot of work for us to clean this house as it was, we don't need more work.

Keeping my socks on, I quietly walked to the stairs and then to our bedroom, laying Nico down slowly onto our queen sized bed.

 _That took longer than it should have._ I told myself as I took of Nico's shoes and socks so he could sleep more comfortable.

He would sleep better wearing something besides the suit he had on but I don't want to wake him for obvious reasons.

But I'd rather walk him up than he suffer all night long.

"Nico wake up." I said in a lighter tone, not wanting to be really loud at this time of night.

"Mmfph." Nico said, still half asleep.

"Nico, come on. Just change your clothes and you can go back to sleep." I said.

"Too sleepy." He mumbled, stuffing his face in the pillow.

God why did I have to get engaged to someone who could be so stubborn and adorable at the same time?

Oh right because I love him.

"Too bad. Now get up or you'll regret it in the morning." I said, pulling the pillow away from him, making him whine.

"Will, let me sleep." He frowned, taking my pillow from the other side of the bed and resting his head on it.

"Nico I won't let you sleep until you change your clothes." This man will be the death of me.

"Make me." He said.

I threw the pillow that was in my hand at him.

"What was that for!?" He whined.

"That was your fault." I speak nothing but the truth.

"Fine, I'm coming." Nico said as he sat down on the bed, doing the most adorable thing he is known for doing.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, while looking like a sleepy baby.

_Ah yes Will, because rubbing your eyes is adorable._

_Why am I like this?_

_Because you're engaged to him and everything he does is either very seductive or adorable._

Finally Nico got off the bed and headed towards the dressing table and opened a random drawer, not really paying attention to what he was picking out.

He picked up a t-shirt, and some sweatpants. The t-shirt was mine, but he didn't even care as he went to the bathroom to change.

I'm surprised he actually picked out the correct things since he wasn't even paying attention.

I'm ninety-nine percent sure that he memorized what was in what drawer so he wouldn't have to pay attention at times like this.

That's what he did last time.

It took him less than five minutes to come out of the bathroom. He only took forever changing if it was for a special occasion.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked him, only to earn a glare.

At least he didn't throw a pillow at me this time.

Without even saying anything he just threw himself onto the bed, in the same position he was in just over five minutes ago.

"That's not a proper answer." I stated.

_Why is he so stubborn?_

"I did brush my teeth." He mumbled a couple of moments later.

I sighed, going to the bathroom myself to get ready for bed.

In the bathroom I took of my suit and slipped on some sweatpants and a plain black tee-shirt, brushed my teeth and finally hung up the suit in the closet, next to Nico's.

When I came out of the closet,   _ahaha,_ Nico was already fast asleep, leaving me to turn off all the lights in our room.

Finally after turning off the lights, I got into the bed and laid down next to Nico. He looked so peaceful sleeping, with his messy hair, pale skin, and his content face. There were no signs of him being in a nightmare, that was a good thing.

He really did get better. Emotionally and physically. I'm really glad I get to see him like this.

No, I'm happier that I was a part of the reason why he is like this now.

I never cared if he liked me.

I only cared about whether he was going to get better or not.

I can't say I didn't like him.

I did.

But he didn't need a lover back then.

He needed a friend.

Someone who he could trust without the complications of a relationship.

And I was that person.

But now I'm his fiancé.

I ran my hands gently through his hair, moving the hair out of way so that I could see his face.

His beautiful face.

His hair was so soft, I could mess with it all night. It was smooth. The red parts made him hotter. The black made him Nico. He loved that black hair. He may dye it one day or another, but there will always be a part of his that is black. His mother loved his black hair.

 _Maria Di Angelo_ was her name. I've seen photos of her and the resemblance is so clear. She was beautiful. She had long hair, black like Nico's. Nico and his mother's hair were so alike that that's the only reason he likes to look in the mirror when I first met him.

He loved to remember his mom. His reflection reminded him of her. He has her hair. And he cherished that.

To some it may seem stupid, to Nico it meant everything.

Just like how he meant everything to me. 


End file.
